A Beautiful Christmas Eve
by Violet Abilene
Summary: "Reeeeeiiiiiiiii-chaaaaan! Open up- it's freezing outside!" Nagisa and Rei meet up on Christmas Eve and share some moments that a certain glasses wearing swimmer would certainly call "beautiful". Rated T for some suggestive content. One-shot.


**I do not own Free! Enjoy! Also, thanks to my friend Shila for helping me out with this fic and for providing most of the cute things you're about to read.**

* * *

"Reeeeeiiiiiii-chaaaaan! Come on, Rei-chan, open up! It's freezing out here!" Nagisa yelled, knocking on Rei's front door violently as the snow fell around him. It was Christmas Eve and, seeing as how they were the only two members of the Iwatobi Swim Club who stayed in town during the holidays, Rei and Nagisa had decided to spend at least a little bit of the holiday together. Nagisa bounced from foot to foot as he waited for Rei to open the door, making sure he kept a tight grip on his gift bag as he did so. Finally, after what felt like twenty Christmases, Rei opened the door, a mug of hot chocolate in his hand.

"Sorry for making you wait, Nagisa-kun. I was waiting for this to be done," Rei explained, extending the green and red polka dot mug toward the shivering blonde. Nagisa smiled brightly at Rei as he gratefully accepted the drink, eyeing Rei's sweater as he did so. It was black and had snowflakes around the shoulders and bare, white trees in the background, the vision of a headless snowman catching Nagisa's immediate attention. The snowmen's head lay next to his body on the ground, his frown and "x" eyes indicating his fate. Nagisa frowned at the sweater, then directed his gaze at Rei.

"Why did you have to take Frosty-chan's head off, Rei-chan?! What did he ever do to you?"

"I-I didn't do it! I don't have anything against Frosty-chan! Besides, it's not like your sweater is any better."

Nagisa looked down at his own sweater, which was green and read "Merry Christmas, Ya Animal" in white lettering. It also looked to be about two sizes too big for him, if his fingertips barely peeking out from under his sleeves were any indication. The blonde pouted as he looked up at his boyfriend, his cheeks slightly puffed out.

"Mine's funny, Rei-chan. Yours is just mean."

"Ah! I-I didn't intend to...ah, you should come in, Nagisa-kun. It looks like it's going to start snowing harder."

After being ushered inside, Nagisa sat down Rei's large, dark red couch, smiling and warming up near the fireplace as his host sat down next to him. "Hey Rei-chan, look!" Nagisa cried, thrusting his hands out in front of him, which were clad in gray mittens that had a cat design on them. "I got them as an early Christmas present! Do you like them?"

Rei blinked for a moment, taken aback by Nagisa's sudden enthusiasm, before investigating Nagisa's hands, blushing lightly when he saw the mittens. 'H-How cute,' Rei thought.

"I think they're very beautiful, Nagisa-kun...just like your smile," Rei added, taking off his glasses in what was supposed to be a smooth, flirtatious motion. The reality, however, was that he accidentally poked himself in the eye, causing him to wince in pain.

"Are you alright, Rei-chan?" Nagisa asked, getting into a kneeling position and taking the hand Rei had put to his eye in his. Rei nodded, lowering their now entwined hands onto the couch so that it rested between them, giving the boy a small smile.

"I'm fine, Nagisa-kun. I'll live," Rei replied, giving him a small, almost imperceptible wink as he put his glasses back on. Nagisa's expression went from concerned to surprised, trying to figure out if Rei had, indeed, just given him a wink.

"R-Rei-chan, you just winked at me! I know you did! Ahhh, no fair- it was too quick!"

Rei chuckled and took Nagisa's chin in his hand, giving him a sly smile as he moved closer to him.

"Is this better, Nagisa-kun?" Rei whispered, winking at him again before pressing his lips to his in a quick, soft kiss. When Rei pulled back, Nagisa stared at him dumbfounded for a moment before pulling him back closer to him again, copying Rei's sly smile.

"Still too fast," Nagisa whispered.

An hour or so later, after many small kisses and winks and giggles, Rei and Nagisa were sitting on the couch, new mugs of hot chocolate in their hands, whipped cream topping the sweet drinks this time around. Nagisa took a hearty drink of his hot chocolate, getting a mustache made of pure whipped cream in the process. Rei laughed and leaned over to the boy, kissing a small dollop of the creamy substance off of the corner of his mouth before wiping the rest of it off with his thumb, licking it off.

"Hey, Nagisa-kun...do you want to see what I got you for Christmas?"

Nagisa's eyes lit up at Rei's suggestion, setting down his hot chocolate and clapping his hands excitedly.

"Of course, Rei-chan! It *is* Christmas eve, after all!"

Rei smiled at his boyfriend and picked up the small gift bag near his feet, putting it into Nagisa's eager hands. The blonde quickly discarded the purple tissue paper that poked through the top of the bag, picking up the small white box that sat in the bottom of the bag. Inside the box was a purple and yellow butterfly necklace, shining brilliantly under the living room's florescent lights.

"So we can always be together," Rei said by way of explaining, looking away sheepishly. He picked his head up when he felt Nagisa kiss his cheek, the blonde smiling widely as he put on his present.

"I love it, Rei-chan. Now, come on, open mine!" Nagisa exclaimed, holding out the small yellow bag to him. Rei took it and looked inside, seeing his gift immediatly (Nagisa, it seemed, didn't share Rei's penchant to stuff gift bags with copious amounts of colored tissue paper). Rei blushed as he held up his present: yellow silk boxers. There were small penguins all over them, all seeming to be staring right into Rei's core as he held them up. Rei looked over the undergarments to Nagisa, who had a slightly flirtatious smile on his face.

"I thought maybe I could see you in them before I leave," Nagisa said, giving Rei a wink of his own. "I'm wearing your necklace after all, Rei-chan. It's only fair."

Rei smirked at Nagisa, putting down the boxers and leaning closer to the boy.

"You're right," Rei said, the distance between them getting thinner. "It's only fair."


End file.
